Coffee and Love!
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: Tweek working at his family owned coffee shop, when his bully Johnson came to pick on him, Craig comes to the rescue after Johnson left. CREEK! YAOI fanfiction! (If you don't like Yaoi then don't read!) Review if you want XD


**I don't own South Park , it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. But I do own this story, plot, and ideas...**

 **DarknessEclipse342**

 **Title: Coffee and Love!**

Tweek Tweek was working by himself in his family own coffee shop.

His parents need to go to a meeting for their business, so they left their son, who is now 15 years old, to take care of the shop.

The customers were their coffees and the shops warmth from Colorado's cold winter air.

The door open causing the bell to ring, but who walked through the door, caused Tweek to go pale.

It's his bully, Johnson, who is a linebacker of the football team at his school. Along with his girlfriend named Candy, which also bullies Tweek...

Tweek stood at 5'4" while Johnson was 6'5"...

Tweek began to shake and twitch more.

" Hey you stupid spaz! Hurry up with our coffees!" Johnson shouted at Tweek, causing Tweek to flinch...

" O-okay..." Tweek stuttered out.

They walked away and sat at a empty table.

While Tweek finished making their coffees, he place them on a tray and walked towards the table while he was saying "GAH!" And "ARGH!".

"H-here is y-your c-c-coffee..." Tweek said as he placed there coffees in front of them.

Johnson got a wicked smile and stood up from the chair, causing to make a scratching sound against the floor.

Causing Tweek to jump.

He picked up his mug and dumped the hot coffee on top of Tweek's head, then he splashed his girlfriends coffee onto Tweek's head again.

Johnson and Candy let out mean laughter as Tweek shouted and had tears beginning to come out of his green eyes.

"Your fucking spaz! Worthless freak!" Johnson said as his brown eyes glared down at Tweek in wicked amusement.

Then they left, leaving poor Tweek to crumble down to the floor, he began rocking back and forth and crying, he began to hyperventilate, he was begins to start panicking, the hot coffee hurts and now he was shivering because he began to get cold, his panic became more intense, everyone's eyes were on him, his panic turned into a full panic attack.

"TWEEK!" Craig shouted, who came to see his boyfriend, Tweek, at work..

They stopped fake dating and started dating for real since they began to fall in love in Middle School. Which happen in 7th grade.

To only see his lovable boyfriend having a panic attacked.

He rushed forward, to see that he was covered in coffee and he was rocking back and forth...

Suddenly he felt arms around him and his boyfriends nasal voice...

"Ssshhh it's okay Tweek, I'm here now." Craig said.

Tweek turned around and buried his face into the his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, he had tears stilling falling.

Along with his hyperventilating.

Craig was whispering calming words, and Tweek began to stop hyperventilating.

Then his tears slowly stopping.

Tweek looked up to see his boyfriend blue eyes filled with worry and looking down at him with concern...

But Tweek notice that all of the customers eyes on them, causing Tweek to bury his head back into Craig's shoulder...

"Tweek, what's wrong?" Craig asked his boyfriend, Tweek as he gave a little squeeze to comfort him.

"P-pe-people a-are sta-ring at-t us..." Tweek said. Burying his head into Craig's shoulder, it came out muffled.

Craig turned and stared at the customers, then spoke, "HEY! There is nothing here to see, now mind you own freaking business!" Craig said, as he lifted his right hand and flip the bird towards everyone.

He glared at everyone, causing many to customers to finish their coffee's and leave the shop in a hurry, now it was empty leaving Craig and Tweek alone.

Craig turn back to Tweek.

Tweek was clinging onto Craig's sleeve of his hoodie, "Babe everyone is gone. Why don't you close the store early today." Craig whisper into one of Tweeks ear.

Craig got up when Tweek nodded his head, Craig walked towards the front entrance of the shop and flipped the open sign to close.

Then he turn back to his boyfriend who hasn't let go of Craig's hoodie sleeve.

Tweek was cold and shivering.

Craig lead Tweek towards the back room where they could talk.

"Tweek, take off your shirt." Craig said quietly.

Tweek nodded and was trying to unbutton his shirt but his hands were shaking so badly that he had a hard time unbuttoning his shirt.

Craig took off his sweatshirt and looked over to see that his boyfriend, Tweek, was having a hard time unbuttoning his shirt so he walked over towards Tweek and removed his hand and then began to undo the buttons for Tweek.

Now Tweek was shirtless and shivering.

Craig looked up and down Tweek, he looked beautiful to Craig.

But Craig turned his face from Tweek blushing as he handed over his sweatshirt to Tweek.

Tweek smiled and also blushed and took Craig's sweatshirt from him, he pulled it over him.

He sighed from the warmth of the sweatshirt and the smell of his boyfriend was over gulfing him.

He smelled like coffee, pines, and of course his cologne.

He notice that his boyfriend, Craig was wearing his Red Racer t-shirt.

Craig, got close and wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist, and pulled him into his chest. '

"Tell me what happen?" Craig said in a calming voice.

"J- Johnson…" Tweek said, small tears began welling in his eyes.

Craig squeezed him, "What did Johnson do?" Craig said, his voice came out angry.

"He-e p-pour-ed c-c-coff-ee on my-y he-head, h-he al-so p-pour-ed h-his g-g-girlfrien-ds c-coffee on m-me." Tweek stuttered out.

"That's it, I had enough of Johnson!" Craig shouted as he pulled Tweek closer to him.

Tweek looked up at Craig with tears falling down.

"Shhh, babe don't worry, I'll make sure that he won't hurt you ever again…" Craig said as he brought back his calming voice, he notice that he scared Tweek because of his tone.

Craig brought a hand under Tweek's chin and lifted his head. He began to wipe away the tears from his face.

"I'm never letting him bother you again.." Craig whispered as he stared into Tweek's green eyes.

Then Tweek closed his eyes, and Craig smiled and leaned down.

He aligned his lips over Tweek's lips and closed his eyes,

He kissed him, it started out as a gentle kiss.

But Craig, sucked and gave little nips on Tweek's lips.

Making Tweek moan a little bit but also to open his mouth a little bit, so he could allow Craig's tongue to slip in and explore his mouth.

When they pull apart, they had a small trail of saliva and somewhat bruised lips.

"I love you Tweek." Craig said as he pulled Tweek into another kiss.

… The Next Day…

Tweek was walking with Craig, holding onto his boyfriend's hand.

Smiling up at him.

Then Tweek smile fell when he saw Johnson…

But when Johnson saw Tweek, he turned pale and quickly walked right past them.

That is when Tweek notice that Johnson was sporting a black eye.

Tweek looked at Craig who had a smirk and pulled Tweek closer to him.

Craig kissed Tweek in the hallway in front of everyone.

"I told you that he won't be bothering you anymore, Tweekers." Craig said, which caused Tweek to smile and wanting to kiss his boyfriend again.

So he did.

 **Word Count: 1,298**


End file.
